


Unexpected Date

by Selyann



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, slight timeskip?, they're in high school now, watch me as I try to write humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/pseuds/Selyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui was pretty convinced that he was a genius.<br/>Of course, it was nothing new to him – he had come to this realisation when he was quite young already – but sometimes even he himself was surprised by the exact extent of his genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/gifts).



> I have totally never written this pairing before, though I've wanted to try.
> 
> Now I'm once again pretty convinced that I can't write at all. OTL
> 
> The remaining part of my Secret Santa gift for Galiko; I hope it's not as bad as I think it is, at least.

Marui was pretty convinced that he was a genius.

Of course, it was nothing new to him – he had come to this realisation when he was quite young already – but sometimes even he himself was surprised by the exact extent of his genius.

Like now.

He had planned everything perfectly. Jackal had agreed, albeit somewhat reluctantly (but Marui could be rather convincing when he tried, and had they not been friends for a long time?) to lend him the money he needed precisely when he needed it. He would admit that he might have been able to save the right amount in advance, but who in their right mind could refuse the chocolate cake from the sweets shop near their school, and the seasonal doughnuts and all other pastries?

Of course Marui could not do _that_.

On Christmas Eve, Marui let his parents think he was leaving normally for school. Instead he went to a game arcade to pass the time he had before the scheduled flight. It was rather inconvenient that it was around noon, but at least the arcade was warm and provided shelter in case it rained. He became so engrossed in one game that he almost missed the bus to the airport – _almost_ since Marui Bunta would not be careless enough to let it happen, as he also possessed genius-like timing, or so at least he liked to believe.

His flight was rather uneventful and he managed to get a decent nap. Marui may or may not have leaned too much to the left in his sleep and put his head on another passenger’s shoulder, but such things happen to everyone, so he shrugged it off and checked if everything in his backpack was in place.

Not that there was much other than his uniform, which he had changed out of earlier on, but it would still be a pain to explain if he lost it.

Okinawa was decidedly warmer than Kanagawa, so waiting outside the school gate proved to be no challenge. He chewed on his gum and blew bubbles until he heard footsteps approaching. A few students walked past him, chatting animatedly, but he paid them little heed. The sun was already beginning to set, so he knew _he_ should be leaving any time now.

After all, he had received the information from a very reliable source.

Marui was already getting slightly impatient by the time two pairs of feet stopped in front of him.

‘Marui-kun,’ came a polite yet slightly dangerous voice. ‘To what do I owe this pleasure?’

Marui perked up immediately and popped the bubble he had just begun blowing.

‘Kiteretsu!’ he said with a grin. ‘Long time no see.’

The boy next to Kite – Kai, if Marui remembered correctly – had an expression which was a mix of surprise and amusement on his face as he looked at Marui. ‘Rikkai’s Marui?’ He turned to Kite and asked: ‘Oi, you have some business with him?’

Kite looked like he was about to protest, but just as he opened his mouth, Marui spoke.

‘Well, what do you think? I’m here to take Kiteretsu out on a date.’

Had Kite not been as tan, he may have blanched, but he merely stiffened as an atmosphere of awkwardness surrounded them.

Marui chewed his gum as if nothing had happened, looking from Kite to Kai.

It was then that Kai burst out laughing.

‘Oh, _I get it_. You’re going on a tennis … “date”.’ Kai wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. ‘Wow, you could have just told me. This sounded way more embarrassing.’

Kite stared at Marui with an undecipherable expression before finally saying: ‘It must have slipped my mind. I deeply apologise, Kai-kun.’ He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and it was that action that brought Marui’s attention to Kite’s face and made him notice that his skin was glistening lightly from afternoon practice. ‘However, if you keep laughing, I will feed you gōya.’

Wincing at the mere threat, Kai muttered something about going on a walk and wished them fun before leaving briskly.

When they found themselves alone, Kite regarded Marui warily. Marui also kept his gaze firmly glued to Kite, blowing more bubbles as he took in the other boy’s attire and general appearance. Kite was wearing his school uniform, which most definitely suited his polite way of speaking, but in no way matched the dangerous aura he projected, and there would be nothing extraordinary about it if not for the fact that perspiration was making the material stick close to his skin, hugging his body in a most flattering way. His hair was also slightly messier than usual, although Marui could see that Kite had tried to fix it as much as he could before leaving. Marui raised his eyebrow appreciatively.

Kite cleared his throat.

‘Marui-kun,’ he repeated. ‘Is there anything I can help you with?’

In response, Marui flashed a toothy grin.

‘Didn’t I say we were going on a date?’

Before him, Kite stood awkwardly with his mouth shut, readjusting his glasses once again. He looked entirely out of his depth and like he was struggling to come up with the best reaction possible without much success.

‘I thought you were joking,’ he eventually stated in somewhat stiff voice and Marui could see the embarrassment on his face.

With a sly smile, Marui said: ‘I so was not.’

‘So …’ Kite trailed off, taking in the gaudy building in front of them. ‘This.’

‘I swear it can’t be as bad as it looks,’ said Marui in a confident voice.

‘That’s … not really what I meant. Isn’t it a –’ Kite coughed ‘– a love hotel?’

Before them was, indeed, rather a cheap-looking building, unnecessarily flashy in the literal sense of the word. It looked like a miniature castle – a kitschy one even for Marui’s standards, and in no way could he call himself an art critic – decorated with dozens of flashy lights and a few hardly inconspicuous neons. The only thing that made it stand out somewhat less were the abundant Christmas lights in the street all around them.

‘Isn’t that where couples go on Christmas Eve?’ asked Marui and gave him a dumbfounded look.

Kite stiffened for yet another time that day.

‘I wasn’t aware that we were a couple,’ he remarked, trying to keep his composure.

A pause followed Kite’s statement.

‘You wound me, Kiteretsu,’ said Marui eventually with a dramatic sigh, clutching his heart. ‘You don’t remember agreeing to be my boyfriend. I should probably dump you just for that.’

Kite looked ready to protest but Marui was not going to let him, regardless of what the protest was supposed to be about.

Well, he may or may not have lied about the boyfriend thing. He _had_ asked Kite to go out with him once before, although it may have been purposely ambiguous.

Regardless of all that, Marui had plans with Kite and he was not about to give them up. He would just have to convince Kite that they were _good_ plans – and Marui was convinced that they were nothing short of brilliant. Anything he came up with had to be genius-like, after all.

The way Kite’s lean body showed through his clothes also seemed to speak in favour of that.

‘Well, I’ll forgive you for now,’ said Marui generously. ‘Just follow my lead.’

Without allowing Kite to so much as protest, he dragged him inside.

But who in their right mind would even refuse Marui’s offer anyway?

‘By the way, I’ve bought you a gift,’ said Marui suddenly in the middle of a kiss they somehow did end up sharing in the room he had paid for.

He noticed not without satisfaction that Kite seemed displeased with the fact they had stopped kissing just for him to say that. Marui would have wondered where his uncertainty had disappeared to if he had not wanted Kite too much to actually care about that.

‘I think this can wait,’ answered Kite as he tugged on the front of Marui’s shirt.

Marui could feel Kite’s arousal against his where their hips connected and it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

‘You know what,’ he breathed, pressing into Kite insistently, ‘I guess I think so, too.’

‘So what was that about the gift?’ asked Kite as he lay next to Marui, their chests heaving.

Marui had almost forgotten about it by then – in all honesty, he thought it would be weird to blame him for that after what they had just done – but he groped for the package and passed it to Kite’s hands.

Kite stared at the box, which was tied rather decoratively with a ribbon, even, and he looked mildly impressed. He shook it gently and heard something rattle inside.

‘Should I open it now?’ he asked Marui, cocking one eyebrow.

‘You don’t really have to, no,’ said Marui dismissively, waving one hand. ‘Whenever you feel like it.’

After a moment of thought, Kite put the box aside before saying: ‘However, I don’t have anything for you.’

Marui shook his head and clucked disapprovingly. With a serious expression, he climbed on top of Kite and straddled him, gazing him in the eye.

‘I guess you’ll have to pay in kind, Kiteretsu.’

To Marui’s satisfaction, Kite did not look exactly opposed to the idea.

When he came home late that night, Kite decided to open the box at last. From the way it was packed, the gift looked like an expensive one and he had not the slightest idea what to expect. He most definitely had not expected to receive anything on Christmas Eve, let alone from a _boy_ friend he had not even known he had.

Then again, the day had been anything but predictable.

Thinking back to that, he untied the thick decorative ribbon and put it aside carefully before removing the lid.

He stared at the contents for a longer moment before taking out the item sitting inside the box.

‘Marui-kun,’ he said to himself with slight amusement, ‘how considerate of you to get me gōya.’

Yes, Marui was pretty convinced that he was, in fact, a genius.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm a sadomasochistic writer who likes to cut things off just when you want them to continue. /whisper


End file.
